halofandomcom-20200222-history
Misriah Armory
The Misriah Armory was an armaments manufacturer based on the planet Mars. Their logo is a winged hourglass flanked by two double "X"'s, and is usually located on the cartridge base of ammunition. History Human-Covenant war During the Raid on New Alexandria, the Covenant tried to break into the Misriah Complex.Halo: Reach - Level: New Alexandria When the Covenant reached the Sol System, the Misriah factories on Mars began to work harder to resupply Sol Defense Group 3/A-5.Halo 3 - Promotional Material: Halo: Landfall - Arms Race Post-war After the Human-Covenant war, Misriah acquired the irreplaceable Forerunner machinery that could create Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapons.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/weapons/fuel-rod-cannon Halo Waypoint: Universe - Weapons - Fuel Rod Cannon] In 2558, Misriah's Project SENIOR ICE was to be delivered and tested on Oban as part of Operation: WHITE VAN.Halo 5: Guardians Limited Edition - Bonus Item: Holly Tanaka Dossier Card Products Weapons and Ammunition Most standard-issue UNSC weapons, such as the M6 Series, the MA5 series, the BR55 HBSR, the BR85 HBSR, the M392 DMR, the M395 DMR and the SRS99D-S2 AM, were produced by Misriah Armory. While the DTM Series of shotguns were normally produced by Weapon System Technologies, Misriah apparently produced a variant as well, possibly by license. Civilians were also apparently able to buy military-grade weapons, such as the BR55 and the M90, as evidenced by an advertisement for the company.Halo 3: ODST - Image: Misriah Armory Ad Misriah Armory also produced hand-loaded match-grade ammunition for the SRS99D-S2 AM sniper rifle, used by Linda-058 during the Battle of Onyx. Emplacements Misriah manufactured a variety of emplacements including, the Mark 2551 Onager, the M71 Scythe and the M85 Scythe, the M95 Lance and the M97 Lance, the M3063 Deployable Turret. Nuclear Weapons Misriah also manufactured Nuclear weapons, including the MFDD and the HAVOK Tactical. Armors Misriah produced the Security variant of the MJOLNIR Mark V in 2543. They also manufactured the ODST Ballistic Battle Armor. Vehicles Misriah manufactured a variety of space capable vehicles including, the Shortsword Bomber, the Longsword Interceptor, the Sabre fighter, and the Broadsword fighter. They also manufactured various other aerospace vehicles including the Pelican series, the Condor series, the Falcon, the Hornet, and the Wasp. Other Misriah designed and built the MG-44N Heavy Dispersal Field Generators for the . They also produced the H-165 Forward Observer Module.Halo: Reach - Model: Laser Designator Facilities Named Unnamed The company's headquarters was on Mars. As well, the company had a number of office towers in New Mombasa.Halo 3: ODST - Level: Mombasa StreetsHalo 2: Anniversary - Level: Metropolis Trivia *The symbol for hand-loaded match-grade 14.5 x 114mm ammunition from Misriah is a winged hourglass head stamp flanked by double "X"s. *Misriah shares its name with a place in the Marathon universe.The Rose (Terminal 2): On January 6, 2345 (Earth A.D.), at the United Earth Government Misriah food distribution center, what had begun as a commonplace food riot turned into a massacre. The UEG riot troopers who arrived at the scene had been informed that the rioters were armed. As the UEG troopers approached the scene in their Randal Hover tank, plasma fire began spraying upwards. In a flash decision, the commander of the Hover tank ordered his crew to open fire upon the crowd. It took only five seconds for over five hundred starving Martians to be incinerated. *The UNSC Laser Designator has a Misriah logo on its stock, a feature retained from its SRS99D-S2 AM roots. *Misriah is also mentioned on page 122 of the Halo Graphic Novel, with somebody named golf51979 being mentioned as the head of it. *In Halo: Reach, at the beginning of the level Tip of the Spear when you first pick up the Grenade Launcher, the name Misriah Armory is painted on the side of it in white letters. *In the Halo: Reach level New Alexandria, the defense of a Misriah Armory office building is one of the randomly generated missions within the level. *Misriah stands for the female form of "Egyptian" in Arabic. *Most weapons made by Misriah have its logo printed on it. *Curiously, the Battle of Mare Erythraeum did not affect the Misriah Armory at all. The company may have been on a different side of the planet. *The name and logo was featured as a poster within the Xbox One port of Halo 3: ODST below the phrase 'For her' and a picture of the Earth and moon; this replaced the 'Destiny awaits' poster used in the Xbox 360 version of the game to reference what was then Bungie's upcoming title. *Its logo can also be seen hidden in a generic space ship flying around Anchor 9; to find it, exit the map in theater mode, go inside one through the cockpit, and view the screen in the front. Below the screen, Misriah Armory is written in white. **This is because the Sabres are almost direct copies of the ones used in the campaign *In the The Art of Halo book, it shows a side view of the M6C Magnum Sidearm, which has "Misriah" stamped on the side. Gallery Ad Mishriah.png|An advertisement for Misriah Armory. Misriah Armory Pistol.JPG|MISRIAH ARMORY stamped onto the side of a M6G Magnum. Misriah Armory 2.JPG|Another part of Misriah Armory. mis.jpg|Advertisement for Misriah Armory showing its insignia. Misriah Armory 1.JPG|Misriah on Mars Appearances *''Halo 2'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' *''Halo 3'' **''Halo: Landfall'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo Graphic Novel'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo 4'' **''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' Sources ru:Арсеналы_Мисриа zh:米斯拉兵工厂 Category:Defense Contractors